


【Takagin】GODS & MONSTERS

by TIYbell



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TIYbell/pseuds/TIYbell
Summary: 作为神域首席乐师，高杉受到了所有神明的祝福。“你所爱的人无法爱上别人。”直到有一天，他发现从人间救下他的那位银发天使不见了。一千年前古老的神谕说，千年后灵魂最为纯洁的天使必将被献祭给恶魔。





	1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

——

『他曾是个天使，生活在众神之域。』

——

年轻的乐师跪在金色宝座前。

“我请求我伟大的主神“虚”，请收回这样的神谕吧。”

“天真而无知的半吊子'缪斯'啊，你可知道这是阿尔塔纳的预言？”

高杉低下了头。无法拥抱所爱之人的痛苦再次充斥着他空荡的躯体。

名为虚的、最为伟大的神明透视了乐师的苦恼，轻轻地笑了。

“我便拿走他一半的灵魂、夺走他的记忆，将他从堕天至地狱的道路上找回、放逐人间吧。”

“若是这样可以拯救他的......”高杉晋助咬紧了下唇。他突然无法将灵魂二字说出口。

神明勾起嘴角，将手中的美酒饮尽。

——

银时非常满意他这个月从一个乐队勾搭到的亚洲男人。不仅帅气，而且器大活好风格猛，不像之前的炮友一样，只会像对待易脆品一样对待他那柔软敏感而富有韧性的身体。那无法使他满足、且远远不够。

男人将烟递到跪在地上的银时唇边。

银时吸了一口便皱起了眉头。他熟练地扒下男人的内裤，握住对方的老二。“比起大麻和致幻剂，我更乐意吸这个。”

男人粗长的性器将他的脸颊撑起鼓鼓的一块。粘腻而咸腥，这样的男性气息使他着迷。

银时察觉到男人抽插动作变得絮乱。仿佛由草莓果酱砌起的嘴唇轻轻啄了一下阴茎的头部。这样的举动天真而轻佻、虔诚而罪恶，让手中的性器一下子射出了浊白的液体。男人在这一瞬间重新按着银时的脑袋，把阴茎塞到了银时嘴里。这样被强制吞咽精液的感觉使银时产生了精神上的不适，他红着眼眶怒视着正在盯着他看的男人，用力挣脱了对方的控制。

“咳、咳......高杉晋助，下次老二不想要的话就再这样试试。”

“可是这样的话，你的身体不是会更爽么。”

“一会儿不让我满意你就等着死吧。”

高杉伸手把他的猫咪拉上床，因常年练习竖琴和吉他而生有老茧的手滑过银时凌乱衬衫下的腹股沟，掰开银时裸露的大腿，手指直接向后穴摸去——意料之中的，那里已经无比湿润。这样的触感使高杉又硬了起来，心里却有些发涩。他知道，真正滋养情欲的温床并不是那娇嫩敏感诱人犯罪的小穴，而是银时依然清澈的眼底倒映着的自己的样子、以及对性最原始纯真的好奇。

至少是我，银时。这里还不至于是地狱。

银时主动握着高杉的阴茎，塞进了自己湿滑的后穴，在高杉开始忍不住耸动腰肢时，又坏心眼地抬起了屁股。

高杉知道，银时在做爱时乖得很，却也坏得很。他可不是什么小猫咪。

——可高杉更坏。他突然按住银时的肩膀，将阴茎推进身体的最深处。

“嗯......有点疼。”银时知道，他爱这种疼痛。

高杉放任自己被施虐欲所控制。他狠狠的操着银时——仿佛在银时潮湿的呻吟声和缭绕的烟草气味中，他不用去考虑明天。

——

高杉一下一下地抚摸着熟睡中银时的卷毛。因情爱而显得疲惫而满足的面容，因茫然而发出的单音节梦呓——这些本不该在一位天使的身上出现。

至少暂时、暂时他可以和他深爱的人享受人间的乐趣。

高杉仍无法像凡人一样入睡。他走到阳台，打开窗子，让人间盛夏的夜风吹走自己身上情欲的味道。他坐在铁锈斑斑的矮椅上，拿起吉他，弹起了他在遇见银时之前常常即兴奏起的、东方家乡的旋律。

启明星比平时更早地到来——怕是爱神，今夜睡得不好呢。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter.2

或许是因为近日过量的性、或许是因为那位陌生又热情的男子，坂田银时时常认为自己的头脑被泡在蜜罐中，昏昏沉沉，甜腻如瘾。

他于脑海的甜蜜中，听到了云端千万竖琴一同奏响的声音。那坚韧的琴弦突然尽数断裂——银时的胸口一阵刺痛，他不情不愿地睁开了眼睛。

咦，他怎么留在这里过夜了。银时瞥见了另一颗黑色的脑袋从薄薄的毯子中露出，有些惊讶的眨眨眼。

银时很少有和床伴安安静静躺在一起睡觉的经历。他总在一开始就向对方说明自己的原则。他会在索求无度后头疼欲裂、像是吸食了过量的致幻剂，而他不想让任何人听见自己痛苦的呻吟。

——每当高杉晋助坐在破旧旅馆的窗边，昏暗的月色透过发黄的玻璃，银时为那较白日更为柔和的侧脸轮廓沉迷。那碧绿的眼眸就像映现银时灵魂颤抖的湖。他的心中依然会洋溢着不知从何时根断的昔日深情。

而此刻，这样好看的男人正安静在躺在自己的身旁，完全收敛了那种张扬又性感的独特气质。或许正是这样有感染力的气质，使他在今天能安稳地入睡吧。

——银时比以往任何时候都要清晰地听见了自己心脏跳动的声音。

这不应该是单纯性关系下的感情。

至少不应该发生在坂田银时身上。

对爱情的欲望和恐惧在这样的凌晨支配了银时。或者说，是恶魔的阴影渐渐将他遮盖。

是时候换个床伴了。“对不起呐。”他轻轻说道，俯下身带着点羞赧地亲了亲高杉的发尖。

这该死的、被诅咒者的高傲。

高杉以微不可闻的声音叹了一口气。尽管是这样的银时、却依然温柔地不可思议呐。  


——

高傲而沉稳、敏锐而思辨，这样的赞美无论是在尘世还是神域，用在高杉晋助身上都十分恰当。

可他的运筹帷幄若和命运相比——尤其是去抵抗另一位天使的命运，却显得那样微不足道。  


“他可以是所有人的光辉。但他会是你高杉晋助的坟墓。”平日看上去傻乎乎的桂曾这样若有所思地说道——他们三个一直是主神最为信任的年轻天使。

但那又如何呢——是如此洁白的、如同雪和天鹅羽翼般的灵魂拯救了他，将他带到主神面前，央求虚以英雄的名义赐予他永生。

坂田银时，本就是他所有形象所有世代的墓志铭。

——

虽然做好了心理准备，但当高杉晋助亲眼看到他的银发天使被别人侵犯、或者说主动求欢时，他那来自神域的躯体依然剧烈地颤抖。

他知道了银时被迫堕至人间后奇怪的体质——可怜的天使需要男性精液作为“养料”。他本也无意过多的窥探银时和其他人的私生活、那些被引诱的凡人也无足为道。

而这次，他在银时身上闻到了久违的神明气息——属于另外一位男性的味道。高杉在几百年的岁月里，第一次做出类似于跟踪的行径。

神使的力量在这样的人间将近无能为力——他几乎所有的力量都用在了伪装、在神域维持着自己替身的形象。

他在深陷情欲的银时脸上看到了撒旦的影子。但那被情热销蚀的、吞吐着他人性器官的肉体上仍散发出天使的芬芳。

高杉下意识的做了吞咽的动作。他的喉咙发干发热，像是被火炭炙烤着。坂田银时那渴望和迷茫交织的无助，可以令任何年轻的心灵为之悸动。

在银时断断续续的呜咽呻吟声中，另一位来自神域的男性将银时抱起，换了个方向继续着亲吻的动作。

高杉的瞳孔骤然缩小——

抱着银时的男人，有着他所尊敬的、虚的容貌。

TBC

  



End file.
